A SasuIno story
by spazzgirl
Summary: after Naruto had brought back Sasuke, he noticed that Sakura and the rest of the girl’s have moved on including Ino. But when Sasuke finds out, will it be too late for him or will he have the chance to show how much he loves her. One shot.


**A SasuIno story**

**Spazz: hello SasuIno fans that don't know me**

**Naruto: hi**

**Spazz: why are you here?**

**Naruto: I don't know**

**Spazz: no, you can only come when I write a NaruSaku fic**

**Naruto: then who takes my place?**

**Spazz: Sasuke get your ass over here now**

**Sasuke: why the hell am I here?**

**Spazz: cause your replacing Naruto for this story, now Naruto go away**

**Naruto: fine**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Kishimoto owns Naruto and I will never**

**Summary: after Naruto had brought back Sasuke, he noticed that Sakura and the rest of the girl's have moved on including Ino. But when Sasuke finds out, will it be too late for him or will he have the chance to show how much he loves her. One shot.**

**Spazz: -sigh- I suck at SasuIno summaries don't I **

**Sasuke: you've got that right**

**Spazz: oi you shut up**

**Sasuke: fine**

**Spazz: well then let's begin**

Sasuke strolled through the streets of Konoha, hands in his pocket, but then his attention caught Ino's laugh.

"_Kami I love the way she laughs, it just makes me want to hear it everyday," thought Sasuke._

Ino was hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji, Sasuke grew jealous since Ino was hanging around Shikamaru more, but Sasuke wanted her to hang out with him. Sasuke sighed and continued his walk; he then saw Sakura and Naruto holding hands.

"Sakura, Naruto hold up," shouted Sasuke.

The couple stopped at the voice of their friend.

"What's wrong teme," asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun stop acting like a child," scolded Sakura.

"Eheh gomen Sakura-chan," chuckled Naruto.

"So what can we do for you Sasuke," asked Sakura.

"Well there's this girl, that I think that I like, no love, and I don't know what do you," said Sasuke.

"Its Ino-pig isn't it," asked Sakura.

"Don't call Ino-chan that," shouted Sasuke.

"Did I just here Sasuke say Ino-chan," teased Naruto.

"Shut it dobe, so will you help me or not," asked Sasuke.

"Maybe," said Naruto.

Sakura elbowed Naruto in the gut, who to the ground.

"Of course we will, right Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"Yeah we will," said Naruto weakly.

"Thanks, so what's the first the thing I should do," asked Sasuke.

"Ask her on a date duh," said Naruto.

"Ok then what," asked Sasuke.

"Hm wear something good, something that would make you look handsome," said Sakura.

"Ok anything else," asked Sasuke.

"Buy her flowers," suggested Naruto.

"Right, flowers, clothes, date, and then what," asked Sasuke.

"Well bring her to a nice restaurant," said Sakura.

"And then bring her to your house and fuck her until she begs no more," said Naruto.

Sakura smacked the back of his head, and Sasuke blushed at the sight of him fucking Ino, and was getting hard.

"So that's it," asked Sasuke.

"Yep, good luck," said Sakura.

Sasuke left the two alone, he quickly ran to flower shop that Ino and her family own. He saw Ino reading a magazine one the counter.

"Ohayo Ino," greeted Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke, what can I do for you," asked Ino.

"Um I was wondering if I could take you out tonight," asked Sasuke.

"Sure," said Ino.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 5:30," said Sasuke.

"Ok then Sasuke, see you later," said Ino.

Sasuke left the shop; he had about three hours to get ready. Ino put away the magazine and began to get ready for her date. Sasuke finished getting flowers, showering, looking nice, and put on some tag (a/n: yes the body spray that makes girls go after guys). Ino finished putting on make-up, and wore a nice kimono.

After three hours, Sasuke came to pick to pick up Ino, when he saw her in her dress, Sasuke was blushing and stared at her like she was a goddess. Ino blushed of how Sasuke looked, he was wearing a very nice tux, hence the tie or bow, he looked very stunning.

"You ready," asked Sasuke.

"Hai," said Ino.

Sasuke handed her red roses, Ino put them in a vase filled with water. He put his arm out like a gentlemen, and Ino wrapped her arms around his. The two began to walk to the restaurant, and Sasuke brought her to Konoha's most expensive restaurant.

"Sasuke-kun I can't believe you actually got us reservations here," said Ino.

His heart skipped at beat when Ino added the –kun to his name.

"Well yeah, I am an Uchiha," said Sasuke.

A waiter seated the two, they ordered their food, once their food arrived, the two began to eat, both Sasuke and Ino began to chat. After they finished eating, Sasuke paid for the food, the two took a stroll through the streets of Konoha.

"You want to know something," asked Ino.

"Sure," said Sasuke.

"Konoha looks more peaceful at night then in the morning," said Ino.

She looked at him and smiled, Sasuke had a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Ino's tiny frame, the two stared at each other. Sasuke and Ino leaned in for a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he had his right arm stroke her back, and then the two broke the kiss.

Sasuke and Ino headed towards his house, Sasuke carried Ino bridal style to his room, and gently laid her down. The two engaged into a kiss, his tongue begged for entry, to which Ino allowed. Their tongues stroke each other and Sasuke sucked on Ino's tongue, and was responded by her moans.

**LEMON ALERT**

Sasuke began to untie the rope of the kimono, Ino arched her back to help Sasuke take it off, and he threw it. Ino broke the kiss, Sasuke helped Ino strip him off of his tux until he was only in his boxers, and Ino blushed at his lean and muscular body.

"Like what you see Ino-_chan_," Sasuke asked seductively.

Ino couldn't help but blush, Sasuke smirked and brought her into a kiss, he then gave light butterfly kisses on her neck, and then sucked on the flesh of her earlobe. Ino moaned at this, Sasuke then unclasped her bra and discarded her panties, leaving her naked.

"Well how do I look," cooed Ino.

Sasuke could feel himself hardening.

"You look gorgeous," said Sasuke.

He brought his mouth to her left breast and massaged the neglected one; Ino arched her back to feed more of her. Sasuke then switched breast and gave the same treatment, and he dragged his tongue to her dripping womanhood.

Sasuke sucked on her throbbing clit, and then added a finger. Each time she would adjust, Sasuke would add another finger, until he had three fingers inside of her hot core.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm coming," moaned Ino.

She came into her mouth and on his finger's; Sasuke licked the juices on his fingers, and then took off his boxers. Ino blushed at the sight of his hardened member.

"You ready," asked Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke-kun," said Ino.

Sasuke nodded and slowly inserted his member in her hot and tight core.

"_Kami she's so fucking tight," thought Sasuke._

"_Kami he's huge," thought Ino._

Sasuke came to a stop, it was her barrier, he looked at Ino, who nodded for him to go on. He then pulled out and then thrusted in, breaking her hymen, Ino hissed in pain as tears rolled down her checks. Sasuke began to soothe her by stroking her back and whispered comforting words.

"Are you all right now," asked Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, you can go on now," said Ino.

He nodded and began to move in and out of her, Ino wrapped her ankles around Sasuke's waist. There hips bucked against each other, Ino's walls began to tighten around Sasuke's member, she dug her nails on her sweaty back.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm coming," moaned Ino.

"Me too Ino-chan," groaned Sasuke.

The two lovers' came together, shouting each other's name in ecstasy.

**LEMON OVER  
**

The two leaned in for a loving kiss, Sasuke pulled out and flipped them over, and so Ino could sleep on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," said Ino.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, my Ino-chan," said Sasuke.

The two lovers drifted off to sleep, dreaming about their future together.

**End**

**Spazz: yeah I know short, but it's my first SasuIno story and lemon so tell me how I did**

**Don't forget**

**R&R**


End file.
